wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunburst (MTR)
this is a click to open. click the header, sunburst, to continue. Sunburst the desert dweller. Coding by Verglas, used w/ help from forge's picture base and guide. follow reference, please. introduction to character. Appearance see reference Sunburst is a small and wiry dragonet, muscular but a little starved-looking. She is an obvious hybrid, and it's pretty easy to guess she's a LeafWing/SandWing, but her LeafWing side is more dominant in appearance. Sunburst's scales are dusty green, and her underbelly is a lighter shade of the same color. Her head and neck (and the scales on them) are LeafWing, but her snout is a little shorter than average. Her eyes are sunshine yellow, and her ear insides are pink. Her legs are SandWing legs, including the scales. Her wings are also those of a SandWing, and are the most likely feature of her to make someone stop and stare at her. The membranes are multicolored, being cactus green closest to her wing "arms," and then becoming light yellow in the middle with two thin stripes of pink and purple at the edge. (WIP) Personality Sunburst is cheerful and enthusiastic, but is also wild and a bit rebellious, and can be gross at times because she doesn’t know and doesn’t care about manners. She is resourceful and good at survival and hunting, but doesn’t know about etiquette and other “society” things. She forms very close bonds with her loved ones, and is very loyal to them. She has a fondness for plants and animals. Sunburst adores sunlight, being a hybrid of a SandWing and a LeafWing, and gains a lot of energy from it. She is observant, energetic, and quick to make jokes. Her excess energy often spills out when she’s not doing anything in the form of twitchiness and tics. Abilities tribal Sunburst does not have a SandWing sting, and can’t breathe fire. She does not have leafspeak. However, she is resistant to heat (but not as much as a full-blooded SandWing). She gains a lot of energy and strength from sunlight and heat, even more so than a full LeafWing because of her heat resistance. Because of her photosynthesis, she can go even longer without food than a normal SandWing. She can go for a while without water too, but can go for longer without food. physical Sunburst can run very quickly, especially when she is charged up with sunlight. mental spinel History * Her family somehow ended up living in the middle of the wilds of the Sand Kingdom, almost ferally * Sunburst was hatched there, along with a lot of older and younger siblings (although a couple of the oldest siblings were born before the family moved out there) Relationships note name ''relation''text name ''relation''text Trivia * All of Sunburst’s family members will be named after desert plants. Sunburst herself is named after the sunburst succulent. The patterns on her wings are based on the sunburst succulent, which is why they have pink on them. * The pink on Sunburst’s wings comes from her LeafWing genetics, since LeafWings can have pink/red accents (example: Cobra Lily). * text * text Gallery D4EF70DD-623B-4EBC-ABA6-EA7D4E7BB7AD.png|morpho 90FB3263-2322-4198-88C7-488B9A462332.png|morpho Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:SandWings Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress